An embodiment relates generally to road detection by detecting road-side edges in the road.
Road-side edge detection systems are used either to alert a vehicle driver of the presence of road edges in the vehicle driving path, or to provide the feasible driving area limit for route planning in autonomous driving. Typical systems utilize a vision-based system such as a camera to analyze the captured image. Such vision-based systems are susceptible to incorrectly distinguishing road-side edges such as curbs from shadows from trees, buildings, and other environmental conditions. Furthermore, vision based systems are typically challenged by certain situations such sharp curves in the road.